The McElroy Family Fun Hour Brought to You by Totino's
"The McElroy Family Fun Hour Brought to You by Totino's" was originally released on July 22, 2015. Description After a long day of toiling for Mr. Bossman, there's one name in the world of entertainment you can count on to chase away the blues: McELROY! The world's favorite chuckle brothers are back with some of their dearest friends with an all new special sure to brighten your day and turn that frown upside down. This veritable galaxy of stars has been brought to you by the first name in pizza-based snacking: Totino's, so the brothers thought it only fair to spend 45 minutes talking exclusively about their products. On with the show! Outline 00:41 - Power Hour 04:49 - MZ - Sponsored by Totino's. 05:52 - Hey brothers, back in the day my roommate and I would always have Totino's Party Pizza night once a week where we would each eat a Totino's Party Pizza (pepperoni). Now I am older and married, and while I still turn to some pizza rolls every once in a while, I feel that I am ready for the advanced flavors. What's the best way to turn up my Totino's games? What are your best Totino's life hacks? -- Hungry In Cincinatti 09:01 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Purtee56, who asks: Have you ever noticed Totino's Pizza Rolls have 16 in a 15 pack? I've gone through 5 boxes of different flavors of Totino's Pizza Rolls and they all have 1 extra. It says 15 count but it has 16.. Is it like that intentionally? or am i getting weird boxes. 11:31 - Tipsy Pete, The Totino's Tale Spinner 15:55 - Sometimes when I eat pizza rolls, I like to stick goldfish crackers inside them. Is this an approved use of Pizza Rolls brand pizza snacks? -- Josh The Vault Dweller 19:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Totino's. 20:08 - Sad Libs 22:48 - Hey brothers, I was wondering what wine pairings you would suggest for a special meal of Totino's. -- Definitely Not Eating Alone 24:47 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user GREG, who asks: Can you live off just Totinos party pizza's for food? They seem to have all food groups in the supreme.? 26:27 - MZ - Sponsored by Totino's. 29:01 - Totino's Hacks 30:14 - I don't know how it started in my family, but Totino's Pizza Rolls have always been called "Pizza Pillows". I've said this my entire life, and now, as an adult far away from my family, when I suggest we get some pizza pillows, I always get blank stares. Should I stop saying it, or stay true to my roots? -- Trevor 32:19 - Do pizza rolls always have to be divivded evenly, or should a Big Beautiful Man like me (a BBM) be allowed more than my smaller female partner is? -- Hungrier In Chicago 38:32 - MZ - Sponsored by Totino's. 39:45 - Housekeeping 41:12 - Closing Song: "A Nightingale Pizza Roll Sang in Berkeley Square", sung by Justin McElroy Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Sad Libs Category:Drew Davenport Category:Special Episodes